The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a method of manufacturing a floor board.
In the field of the flooring industry, like in several other industries, there is a trend to mass customization. This means that there is a demand for products that suit to specific customers. As a consequence, a high degree of flexibility in production processes is required.